Victors: The Final Battle
by cynicz
Summary: We are the victims, we are the sinners. We are the Victors, we are the winners. This is a series of one-shots about each Victors' final battle/final moments in their arena. They are from the POV of the Victor. Please vote in my poll for which Victor you would like me to do! Up now: Johanna Mason and Blight!
1. Johanna Mason's Victory

**Hey! This is basically just a series of one-shots about different Victor's last moments in the arena, the battle with the final opponent etc. It would be really nice if some of you voted for a certain Victor's chapter on my profile.**

**Up first, possibly my favourite character, Johanna Mason! If no one requests anyone, then next will probably be Annie Cresta. Enjoy! Please review and vote on the poll on my profile for which Victor you want next!**

* * *

**Johanna Mason's POV**

I limp as silently as I can over the fallen brown pine needles on the forest floor, my breath heavy and laboured. I got a deep stab wound in my thigh during a fight with the District 10 boy, before I lopped off his head with my axe that I took from my district partner after killing him. Acting weak had its upsides- I didn't get noticed at the Cornucopia, and it seems that none of the other tributes even remembered that I existed until a couple of days ago, but it also had its downsides- the Gamemakers didn't know I was good with an axe, so they only put one in the arena, for my district partner, Falcon. He was a deluded prick, and I'm glad I killed him. Back to the present- my murder of the boy from 10 left only three people left in the arena; an athletic and able seventeen year old boy from 4 named Sebastian, a brutal yet beautiful girl from 1 named Juniper, and myself- deceptive and vicious. The stab wound that I received from the boy from 10 was bad, and I had to take a break for nearly an hour to try and staunch the flow of blood and re-hydrate myself. Now that I'm back on the move, I have to ask myself who I will be up against in the final two. Just as the thought leaves my mind, the thunderous boom of a cannon sounds across the arena, the penultimate cannon to ever sound here. Ever. I guess my question will be answered soon enough.

I look around for any tell-tale signs of the cornucopia, and then I see it- the flowery clearing that I raced past on my dash away from the Cornucopia on the first day, and then killed the girl from Three in a week or so later. I start heading north east, towards the Cornucopia, where no doubt I will see whoever is left, either Juniper or Sebastian.

After a short trek, I make it to the edge of the clearing where the Cornucopia sits, and see that whoever my final opponent is has not made it here yet. So I take my pack off my back, and take out two short throwing knives, one longer, slightly curved blade, and a silver arrow that the boy from Nine attempted to shoot at me. Before I killed him, too. I tuck all of the weapons into my belt, and drop my significantly lighter pack on the ground, as I will no longer need it. I also take off my tattered and bloodied jacket and drop it into a heap next to my pack. The weather is fairly hot, and I'll probably be leaving the arena in an hour or so anyway- dead or alive. My first steps onto the soft ground of the clearing are tentative and slow, my eyes constantly flitting around to detect any movements at the edges of the clearing. Once I have made it about a quarter of the way to the Cornucopia, I quicken my pace and heave myself on top of the shining metal horn, waiting for my final opponent, my axe clutched in anticipation.

The time I wait seems like an eternity, so when I finally hear a rustle in the trees to my left, I almost scream. That's another thing I'm good at- moving silently through the forest. If it was the other tribute waiting here, they would have never seen me coming. But luckily for me, Sebastian or Juniper, whoever it is, don't have this talent, so I quickly slide off the shiny metal and hit the ground with a dull thud, turning to face where my opponent is about to reveal themselves.

Before I see a body though, something else comes flying towards me. I roll to my left and land in a crouching position, before turning back to see what was thrown at me.

About three feet away from me, sticking out of the dirt at a 45 degree angle, lies a sparkling black trident. So Sebastian managed to kill Juniper? I guess I'll have to congratulate him before I kill him.

Still clutching my axe, I wrench the trident out of the soft earth and twirl it in my hand. I give a soft laugh, before saying "Come on out Sebastian, I know it's you!" I shake the trident before continuing, "This gave you away! Don't tell me you're scared of weak, timid little Johanna Mason!"

The voice that replies shocks me more than when the trident came hurtling towards me. It is not the voice of Sebastian, which I remember being deep and somewhat croaky. It is a soft, trying-to-be-seductive purr. Juniper's purr.

"Oh no, Johanna. I'm not scared of you. And neither is Sebastian." She lets out a loud cackle before continuing, "He can't be! I chopped him up into pieces so small that you couldn't even grab them in those spindly little fingers of yours!"

With that, she finally bursts through the pine branches, revealing a girl who looks incredibly different to the gorgeous creature I thought she was. Her once sleek auburn hair is knotted and slicked with blood, and her clothes and skin are stained with blood too.

"You look disgusting, Juniper. You must be embarrassed, the whole of Panem is watching you now, and you look absolutely vile." I wrinkle my nose in disgust to emphasize my point.

"Believe me, Johanna, You don't look so attractive yourself." She replies with a smirk, one that infuriates me so much. I twist the axe in my hand as she begins to speak again. " Not that you ever did. So what happened, little Jojo? How did you get from a weak little girl to the final two?"

I want to annoy her, so I try mimicking her low dulcet tones when I reply. "Oh no, Juniper, that's where you're wrong. I was never weak. I was acting, and I fooled everyone. Quite smart, don't you think? None of you expected me to make it very far in the Games, so it came as a surprise when I burst out of the trees and killed you all. None of them saw it coming. The girl from Three, the boy from Ten, the boy from Nine. Falcon from my district never saw it coming, either."

Juniper opens her foul mouth to speak, but I interrupt her. "You know who else never saw it coming? That prat from your district. What was his name again?"

Her blood streaked face contorts into a muddle of shock and anger, which contrasts greatly with the smug smile that is spread across my face.

"You little bitch!" screeches Juniper, as she unsheathes a medium length, thin sword, still dripping with Sebastian's blood. She begins running towards me at full pelt, so just before she gets to me I twist out of her way and send my foot flying up towards the small of her back.

The force of my kick and the momentum she built up from her anger-fuelled run send her flying towards the shining metal of the Cornucopia wall, which she crashes into with a loud _smack _and crumples onto the floor. Before she even has a chance to stir, I rush behind her and grab a clump of her matted auburn hair, which I tug backwards as I pull one of the small and fairly dainty knives out of my belt. Her glare feels like it is boring holes deep into my skull, but I am past the point of caring. I would just finish her off quickly, but I feel that she deserves a long slow death. So I am going to draw it out.

"Say goodbye to the world, Juniper, but don't worry about making it quick, because I'm certainly going to drag this out." I snarl, feeling sick at how vicious I have become. I was never a nice girl, but I was never sadistic like this.

I start to make a thin slit across her neck, not deep enough to kill her yet, but deep enough to draw blood. I get about a quarter of the way across her throat, when she thrusts her elbow into my stomach. Hard.

The force of her blow makes my knife slice downwards across her collarbone, but effectively saves her life. _For now_ I think to myself.

The knock left me hunched over, gasping for air and backing away from Juniper slowly, my axe still clutched in my hand.

"You stupid little bitch." Juniper spits, standing up and dusting herself off. "Did you really think I was going to make it that easy for you? No, no no. You should give up Johanna, you may have been acting before, but everyone is about so see how weak you _really _are." With that, she smashes her fist right into my nose, sending me flying back onto the slightly damp ground, still gasping for air from her elbow in my stomach. "Now, Johanna, seeing as you were planning on drawing out my death, I think I'll do the same for you."

"You… Cold-hearted… Bitch." I choke out between raspy breaths.

She stands on my wrist that holds my axe, stopping me from swinging it at her, before she crouches down next to me and says, "shh, Johanna. Unless you want me to make this even more painful for you?" I gather as much phlegm, spit, and blood as I can in the back of my throat, and spit it in her face. She hastily wipes it away with the sleeve of her jacket. Her face flushes red with anger, "You obviously want to be in a lot of pain, you filthy little bitch! I'm going to enjoy this!" and with that, she thrusts her sword through my shoulder, deep into the soft ground beneath me.

My vision clouds over as I scream in agony, and I can only just register Juniper rising from her crouching position and nudging my axe just out of my reach with her foot. "I think I'll leave that there," she says, more to herself than to me. "Now, where's that trident…" Her voice sounds muffled, and I fear that the wound in my shoulder is fatal. But luckily for me, and what Juniper doesn't know, is that my injured shoulder, isn't my throwing arm.

I wrap my fingers tightly around the sword's handle, and prepare myself for another round of pain just as bad as when the sword was thrust in.

I bite my lip to stop myself from making a noise and alerting Juniper to my actions. My free fingers bury themselves into the soft brown crumbs of dirt beneath me, and my eyes sting with tears that threat to spill over as I wrench the sword out of my shoulder. The only sound I make is a small whimper, but as I quickly scramble up I realise Juniper hasn't noticed, and is still kicking the dirt around in hope of finding the black trident that is so handily camouflaged in the dark dirt.

My feet scuttle silently towards my axe, and I hold it in my usable hand, as is creep up behind Juniper's quietly muttering form.

I raise the axe high above my head, and bring in down quickly on Juniper's left leg, where it splits in two just below her knee.

She lets out an agonized scream, and quickly flips herself over so she is facing me. I raise my axe before speaking. "You thought you could win just because you come from that shit district! You were going to torture me! You are going to die, Juniper!" I roar.

She raises her hand to defend herself, but I swing my axe down and chop that off too. Again, her scream almost deafens me, but I don't care.

Her screams of pain turn into muffled sobs, and she occasionally mutters "please" or "have mercy", as I stand defiantly above her, my axe dripping her own blood onto her writhing body.

I raise the axe to deliver the death blow, and manage to croak out "Goodbye, Juniper." Before swinging the axe down on her head, splitting her once-beautiful face clean in two. Her blood and brains spill out onto the ground, and the loud _crack!_ of her skull breaking is accompanied by the thunderous boom of a cannon. The last cannon to ever sound in the arena. I have won. I can go home, and see my family. I have _won._

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms across the arena, backed by deafening applause and cheering, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victor of the Seventy-first Hunger Games, Johanna Mason of District Seven!"

_I have won. _Still echoes inside my head as the hovercraft materialises and drops a ladder.

_I have won._

_I am a Victor._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please, review! Tell me what was good, what was bad, how I could improve, and _please _vote for who you want to see next on the poll on my profile!  
**

**To anyone wondering: I am going to re-upload Promises Of Heaven, I just thought I'd upload this cos it's my birthday today! Woo!**


	2. Blight's Victory

**Hey! I'm so glad you all liked my Johanna chapter, such positive reviews! And I didn't think I would get so many reviews! I know 6 isn't a huge amount, but I think it's quite a lot for the first chapter of a story! So thanks for that, all of you!**

**On a less positive note; sorry for taking so long to update! I've finished school now, so I've been terribly busy doing absolutely nothing.**

**To choose which Victor you want next, vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Oops, long A/N. Sorry. Anyway, here's Blight!**

* * *

**Blight Marrow's POV**

I wake with a start. A sheen of sweat coats my forehead, dragging my dark hair into spidery tufts streaking towards my eyebrows and sticking my t-shirt to my chest and ribs. My ribs, which have become so much more exposed since I got into this mountainous landscape of an arena.

Raising my head slightly above the brush that I spent the night in, I scan the mountainside for the source of the noise that woke me, hoping that I don't see that dumb chunk of muscle from Two. Instead, I see nothing, so I figure it was just my imagination.

_May as well get moving now that you're up, Blighty. _I think to myself.

I pull my near-empty pack onto my back, and pick up my spear. I would have preferred an axe, but the only axe got taken out of the arena four days ago after my district partner died. So, managing to get away from the Cornucopia with just this pack, I scooped up the spear after it clattered onto the rocks after the girl from Six tried to kill me with it on the second day of the Games. _Better than nothing, I guess. _

I slowly plod down the side of the mountain, thinking I may have a chance at going home. Between me and home, stand the boy from Two and a girl from Ten who I haven't seen since the Bloodbath. I'm guessing the boy from Two is the biggest competition.

I stop suddenly as I hear a noise. _No, just my spear scraping against the rock, _I think. _But there it is again._ I whirl around to find two sleek gold mountain lions, teeth bared, huge fangs dripping with thick, slimy saliva.

My feet move slowly backwards, my eyes not moving from the two beasts threatening to pounce at any moment.

A twig snaps under my foot, and one of the cats snarls louder than ever. _Run._

I twirl around and run down the mountainside as fast as I can, not daring to turn and look at the cats in the fear that I could trip and fall, and basically become the mountain lions' meal.

After at least two minutes of running full pelt, I take a quick glance over my shoulder. The cats are still chasing me, but I feel like if they wanted to, they could run much faster and kill me quicker than I could even scream. But they don't.

Then it clicks. They are just pushing me to the Cornucopia, for one last huge fight between me, the boy from Two, and the girl from Ten.

I can see the Cornucopia now, and the silhouette of the boy from Two. _Damn._ I continue to run though, seeing as I will be leaving this Hellhole today, whether it be dead or alive.

As I barrel onto the flat dusty plain that houses the Cornucopia, the boy from Two flashes me a wicked grin before raising a huge bloodied War Hammer over his head and charging towards me.

I stand still, knees locked, jaw clenched, spear raised in a defensive position, ready to swing at the beast charging towards me, that is so much more terrifying than the lions which have left me alone now that they have gotten me where they wanted.

Once the boy from Two has cleared about half the distance between the two of us, the girl from Ten breaks through the brush behind and to the right of the boy from Two. She looks terrible. Fresh scratches, oozing with blood down her legs and back, a large bite (no doubt from those horrid lions) on her hip, dark knotted hair billowing around her shoulders as she takes in the scene before her.

Just as quickly as she appeared, she raises what appear to be a pair of some tributes boots with the laces tied together over her head, swings them a few times and then releases them. They fly, spinning through the air towards the snarling boy from Two, who is non-the-wiser about the shoes hurtling towards him.

The shoes wrap around the boy's legs, effectively tying him up and sending his face into the dust, his War Hammer flying out of his grip. The girl looks smug for a second, before she raises a small throwing knife and goes flying towards the boy on the floor.

He rolls over, weapon less apart from his fists, which are of no use as he didn't expect the girl to come pouncing on top of him with such ferocity. In one quick swipe, she has slashed the knife across his throat, opening up his windpipe and severing his jugular, which spurts blood all over the boys writhing body and her grubby t-shirt.

_Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated her,_ I think.

She pulls the boots she used to trip the boy over off of his legs as his cannon sounds.

This mysterious girl from the dusty plains of District 10 just saved my life, but this is no time for thanks. This is the time to take her life.

She whirls round to face me, raising the boots over her head and swinging them once again. But I know what's going to happen, and the boy from Two didn't.

She flings the shoes towards me, and I roll into the dirt before leaping up again and charging at her.

I swing my spear over my head at her, but she manages to dodge it and then kick my arm, sending the spear flying back over her head. I am now weapon less, while she has her tiny little blade, which she is now swiping through the air, trying to slash my neck. The determination on her face makes me feel bad for trying to kill her, she probably has a family to go home to, look after, feed. Maybe even a sweetheart to love. Maybe my face mirrors the expression shown on hers.

Not knowing what to do other than dodge the swipes, I think on my feet, dropping down the floor and swinging my leg around, knocking her onto the dusty plain.

I pounce onto her, just like she did to the boy from Two, and punch her in the throat as hard as I can, feeling the hard cartilage and tissue in her throat bend and crush under my balled up fist.

Her eyes widen in terror as she gasps for air, and she takes one last swipe at me before her hand drops to the ground. But there is no cannon.

I climb off of her chest and reach for the blade in her hand, which she clutches to so tightly that her knuckles are white. I try to pry open her fingers, but they won't budge. I let out a huff of exhaustion, and he eyes flutter open a tiny bit. Her fingers snap open, and she lets me take the blade.

I push her hair out of her face, and she closes her eyes again.

She lets out a raspy sigh through her pink lips, which are set into a small, content smile. Two small tears make clean tracks down her dirty, grime covered face as I pull the blade across her throat.

_You did well, District 10._

Her cannon sounds. _I have won._

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms across the arena, backed by deafening applause and cheering, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victor of the Fifty-ninth annual Hunger Games, Blight Marrow of District Seven!"

_I have won._Still echoes inside my head as the hovercraft materialises and drops a ladder.

_I have won._

_I am a Victor._

* * *

**I'm not as pleased with this as I am with the Johanna chapter. Oh well. I hope **_**you**_** liked it!**

**To choose which Victor you want me to do next, vote on the poll on my profile! **


	3. The first District Twelve Victor

**Hello Readers! Here's another chapter!**

**My last chapter about Blight was nowhere near as well-received as the Johanna chapter, garnering only 2 reviews which is a small amount in comparison to Johanna's chapters' six reviews. Sigh. I guess Johanna is just more popular than Blight!**

**Anyway, this chapter was a Victor requested by nb1998. They requested that I do the unnamed District 12 Victor. **

"**Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy-four years, we have had exactly two." – Katniss.**

**I chose to write this because in my little list of stories that I want to write and put on this site, the story of the first District 12 Victor is one of them. So I thought doing this would be quite interesting. So here's a chapter with a character I made up, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Hemlock Cartwright's POV.**

Twenty-one years now, District 12 has had no Victor. That's forty-two forgotten young citizens from home. That's why I still can't get over the fact that I'm in the final two. The furthest that anyone from 12 has gotten in these terrible Games.

But I suppose there are reasons for me getting further than other tributes from 12. I was the oldest tribute- turning 19 only two days after the reaping. Being so old also meant that I started work in the mines last year, meaning that I became experienced with the weapon that has saved me countless times in the arena- the matt black pick-axe that I'm carrying as I thud through the cavernous maze of underground tunnels towards the Cornucopia, the only light coming from small cracks in the roof of the tunnels every so often. That's another thing that's been in my advantage- these tunnels are just like the mines back home.

My final fight, it seems, is against the Dictrict 7 boy, a lithe 15 year old with dark hair and a thinly-bridged nose named Larson. The only reason no Careers are still alive is that all but the District One boy, Mercurio , died all at once yesterday. I'm guessing one of the tunnels collapsed. Mercurio's cannon fired about three hours ago, and his face lit up on the roof of the tunnel about an hour after that. Whether Larson killed him or he died from injuries I don't know.

Finally making it to the gentle slope upwards towards the flat rock plain which houses the Cornucopia, the only above ground part of the arena (as far as I know, anyway), I squint my eyes trying to adjust to the gradually heightening brightness coming from the shining full moon. Matching the heightening brightness, are my heightening nerves at the prospect of this final fight, make or break.

Coming out onto the clearing, the golden Cornucopia gleaming in the moonlight, surrounded by a huge rock cliff face riddled with tunnel entrances, one of which I've just come out of, I see that Larson isn't here yet. I walk over to the near empty Cornucopia, and throw in the bag that I got from here on the first day, which now only contains one bruised apple.

I look around the Cornucopia for something useful, and find only a small, bloodied knife, probably used on the first day of the Games almost two weeks ago. I tuck it into my pocket anyway.

I lean against the side of the metal horn for what seems like an eternity, letting my pick-axe hang limply at my side, looking and listening for any sign of Larson.

All of a sudden, I hear the sound of metal against metal as something clatters against the Cornucopia, right next to my neck. I look to the floor and see a large silver throwing knife.

"Damn it!" calls out a weary and slightly high pitched voice, "my last one."

Larson steps out of one of the tunnels, a gleaming axe held in his left hand and resting on his shoulder. He looks in good shape, apart from his obviously hollowed cheeks from hunger. He seems to have next to no injuries whilst I have a healing stab wound above my left collarbone and a long but not very deep cut running from my hairline to my jawbone. Damn District Six girl.

"Thought I could have had a lucky shot. Guess not." He calls, his hand twisting on the handle of the axe in anticipation.

"Yeah, guess not." I say, stooping down to pick up the knife he threw, never taking my eyes off him. "So, did you kill Mercurio, then?" I ask while slipping the knife into my pocket, next to the other one.

"Yeah." He says simply, taking small steps closer towards me. "He didn't put up much of a fight, so it was easy. Just like this'll be." And then suddenly, he whips out another throwing knife and sends it hurtling towards me. I leap to the side to dodge it, but I still have to take in a sharp gasp as it slices across my cheek.

I look up and see Larson charging at me with his axe raised high above his head, moonlight glinting off of its blade, his face snarling with a lupine ferocity.

I manage to raise my pick-axe just in time to block his blow.

Our weapons are locked, both of our arms shaking and strained from exertion. I'm still lay on the ground, Larson is standing over me pushing his axe down with all his might trying to kill me, so he has the advantage.

Until I swing my foot out and kick his legs out from underneath him.

Larson tumbles to the ground and grunts as he lands with a thud. I roll over onto my feet, blindly swinging my pick-axe to where I know Larsson is lying.

He rolls out of the way as quickly as he can, but I still hear a sickening squelch and Larson's cry of anger and pain as my weapon sticks into his calf muscle.

I quickly pull my pick-axe out and have to stifle a gag as Larson's warm blood sprays across my face and down my front.

"You bastard!" he spits, through clenched teeth. He rolls backwards and pushes himself back up onto his feet, grimacing as he puts pressure onto his freshly injured leg. In a blind rage, Larsson lunges forward with an animalistic cry, swinging his axe and opening up a deep gash across my chest.

I cry out in pain and stumble backwards, turning just enough so that Larsson's next swipe just clips my shoulder rather than cleaving my throat in two.

He tries to swing at me again, his desperation to live stopping his mind from formulating any strategy for fighting, but I swing my weapon in response and manage to knock his axe away. I spin and swing my pick-axe again, aiming for his throat.

I miss, the pick of my weapon hooking around the nape of Larson's neck, vibrations reverberating down my weapon's sleek black handle and into the clammy palms of my hands.

Trying to think on my feet, I pull my weapon back towards me, sending Larson crashing into the dirt once again.

Spinning on the balls of my feet, I swing my weapon fast for what I hope to be the death blow, aiming for Larson's exposed back.

Time seems to slow down.

The pick of my weapon opens a huge hole on the left side of Larsson's back, tearing through sinew and muscle, smashing bone, and piercing vital organs. The wood-chopping boy from District Seven releases a carnal roar, a noise so terrible I'm sure I will never be able to close my eyes without hearing it.

I pull out my weapon and stumble back, feeling hot, stinging bile rising up in my throat.

Using the last scraps of desperation left inside Larson's skinny body, he rolls over onto his back, revealing a pulsating hole straight through his body. Black blood pours out of the wound and covers his shirt.

Time speeds up again.

With speed that I didn't think someone in his condition could have, he swings his axe around, straight at my leg.

My vision turns white, my throat going hoarse from screaming as I crash into the dirt, clutching my bloody stump of a leg, trying to stem the blood flow.

Just when I thought I had won, the odds have been ripped out of my favour. Now it's down to whoever bleeds out first.

We both just lie there, on the ground. Our weapons discarded, waiting for the cannon. Larson is totally silent apart from the shaky breaths he takes which make him chest heave up and down. I still clutch at my stump, whimpering and cursing as I try to stem the blood flow. I made it through 2 and a half weeks in the arena, I am not going to let blood loss take me now.

A louder breath disturbs me from my thoughts. "Hey… Twelve…" Larson stops for a spluttering cough, sending fresh, bright red blood dotting his face. "Give this…" He coughs again, "to my family… On your victory tour."

His bloodied fingers reach up to his neck, pulling the chain of a necklace out from under his shirt and tugging it off. He tosses it in my direction and my fingers scramble across the dirt to pick it up.

I quickly look at the charm hanging off the necklace. A bird… "A mockingjay?" I croak, narrowing my eyes as I look at Larsson.

He doesn't respond as he looks into my eyes, and he doesn't look angry. He simply smiles, looks towards the shining moon and closes his eyes. His cannon sounds.

_I have won._

The announcer's voice booms across the arena, backed by deafening applause and cheering, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victor of the Twenty-second annual Hunger Games, our first District Twelve Victor, Hemlock Cartwright!"

_I have won,_ still echoes inside my head as the hovercraft materialises and drops a ladder.

_I have won._

_I am a Victor._

* * *

**I know you were all expecting a Victor you knew, but I hope you liked it anyway. What did you think? Hahaha sorry about the Mockingjay thing, I know it's tacky but I couldn't think of what else that is significant could be on the necklace. And yes Hemlock is related to Delly Cartwright, I think he'd be her great grandfather or something. Also, what do you think of every chapter ending the same? Do you think it's tacky, or do you think it sort of links each chapter together? Let me know what you think!**

**Anyway, sorry about the delayed update! I know its been ages. BUT (drumroll please…) the Winner of the poll, by one vote is….. CASHMERE! In joint second place were Cecelia, the Female Morphling, and Finnick. So I'll do them in that order. After that, I'm setting up a new poll.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy Cashmere! Review please!**


End file.
